TWEWU
by ygody
Summary: A the world ends with you fanfic the world ends with us this is what happens when Joshua gets bored and Neku and Shiki die again note there is no pairing in this I've added a few OC's but the content is pretty much the same as the game first fanfic
1. Intro

Intro to my TWEWY fanfic

Here's the break down, it's been a month since Neku won the reaper game and is now living and Neku and Shiki are now an item as well. Although what happens is that Neku and Shiki get run over by a car on there date. I've added 8 original characters based on people I know and put in a few things (btw no beat or rhyme in the first week though sorry). this does have combat and I really would like some one to draw this, my e-mail is on my deviantart if you're not viewing it from there it is

.com/


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-dead…again (Neku's side)

(Intro like in the game checks phone and it says

get to 104 you have 60 minutes late and be erased)

Neku-What the hell Joshua you #!&*%

Your making me do this all over again and what's with this entry fee

Narration-just before this in Joshua's office

(Joshua is there with 4 new reapers and Mr. H)

Joshua-o my god Neku died again

Mr. H-so what happened this time another random gun fight

Joshua-no he got run over by a car while J-walking

Reaper1-that's kinda lame

Reaper2-Yo Mama's kinda lame

Reaper3-what the hell you talking about man

Nameless reaper-nuthin

Joshua-hey this is kinda cool

Mr. H-what

Joshua-as well as Neku Shiki is dead as well

Mr. H-so what they were together

Joshua-yea but this time that Eri girl died to

Mr. H-isn't that the girl Shiki wanted to be

Joshua-I know right so I've got a great idea

For Neku's bet is Shiki's memory of him and the UG

While because of that she is still shallow and because of that her bet is her looks so now she looks like Eri

And finally we make Eri's bet her memories of Shiki

And I'm not even finished then we start Shiki on the other end of Shibuya and Eri on the same side as Neku so he thinks that she's Shiki

that'll really screw them over don't ya think

Reaper2-Yo Mama don't think

Joshua-that's getting kinda annoying

Reaper2-Yo Mama's kinda annoying

Joshua-get out

Reaper2-alright I'll stop

Reaper4-don't you think that's kind of cruel

Joshua-Brandon, Brandon, Brandon you don't realize something

I am god!

And really I don't have a lot to do so messing with dead people is what I do for fun and messing with dead people's your job now to

Brandon-sure

(back to Neku)

Neku-well aside from the fact that Shiki doesn't remember me or the UG she's probably still self loathing and she'll look like Eri again

(sees Eri)

Neku-hey there you are let's form the pact and get to 104 already

Eri-umm sure

(forming pact thing)

Neku-hey yea since your memory was my entry fee I'll tell you now I'm your boyfriend and you've already survived this game once and with me you'll do it again

Eri-Sure well I guess that's fine but I can't recall my entry fee

Neku-well let's just get to 104 and get this day over with


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Shiki's turn

Shiki-Damn now I have to go from here to the 104 building and make a pact

Random person-Hey still haven't made a pact yet how bout tryin it with me these noise are pissin me off

Shiki-Sure better then nothing

(Pact thing)

Shiki-So what's your name mines Shiki

Random person-Call me Goose and don't ask why

Shiki-That's cool, well at least now we can slow a bit since the noise can't get us

Goose-Yup, but personally I think we really got to try pins and s**t out while we can

Shiki-Good idea, but just in case something happens lets get closer to 104

Goose-Sounds good by the way what can you do? For some reason all I can use are these street jam pins you got any

Shiki-Well so far for some reason I can only move my stuffed cat Mr. Mew

Goose-Wow I thought that was a pig

Shiki-Why does this happen to me can't people see that this is not a pig

Goose-Is k I won't call it that anymore

O hey there's my friend Michael YO DUDE OVER HERE

Michael-'Ey Goose that who you made a pact with

Shiki-Hey I'm Shiki nice to meet you

Michael-yea so I'm Michael and this is my buddy Aidil

Aidil-Hey nice to meet ya

Shiki-Well the intro is over so just so we know what pins do you guys use

Aidil-Well for some reason nun of the pins work for me, but I can use apps on my I touch to do things like using flashlight as a blinder

Michael-And what I got is physical pins and others from JoftheM

Goose-Cool and I got street jam stuff and she can move that cat

Michael & Aidil-that's not a pig?

Shiki-Holy c**p why do people think that?

Aidil-Well I think we know why all you can use is street jam

Shiki-Why what is that

Goose-o god please don't

Michael-That's because he always tries to sing metal and rock music he likes but does it really off key and off beat and it's generally extremely c**py

Aidil-Alright we're close let's knock out some noise

(page is split in half on the both sides for a few pages so you can see what's going on)

(just a 4 beginning frog noise nothing major)

Aidil's combat

Aidil-Let's hurry this up already

uses flashlight to stun then uses five dice rolls 5,6,5,5,6

fires off 5 different shots at 2 noise and those got erased (in case your interested 5,5,5 and the other is 6,6)

Aidil-sweet minimum I need for this is 12 (in real life he's a math wiz) but let's try another app

jumps up and uses NOIZ2SA and blocks a few attacks by using snapture then counters with tap tap revolution (the columns hit the noise if he hits the notes)

Aidil-Man step up your game

noise erased

Michael's combat

Gets into a fight stance

Michael-come and get me

waits for a noise to come then uses Murasame

then jumps and beats it aside with Masamune (the attack hits others on ground to) the noise hit are erased

when another noise jumps at him and he uses Ichimonji (he puts all his weight into this aka he changes his stance while hitting) that noise is erased

(to do this he needs to change stance as well) then while the last one just gets in range he uses Unjo till the noise gets erased

Michael-didn't even break a sweat

Goose's combat

Goose-this is it?

uses LIVE! to stun then uses Shout for some heavy damage and finally Lolita and just dodges till the end where the continues damage defeats them all

Goose-that all you got

Shiki's combat

Honestly do I need to describe this she has very limited attacks and you might do this differently then me so I'll just include the catchphrases

(note don't hate me but I had misplaced this game and forgot Shiki's catchphrases then when I found it I broke my thumb so I can't remember them and can't find them on the net)

Noise erased

Goose-well now I guess it's time to get the mission over with

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Realisation

Neku-Shiki come on what's the hold up

Eri-Who are you talking to my name's Eri

Neku-What wait your Eri

Reaper1-Congradulations for figuring it out…and here's your prize

Neku-Who are you the new game master

Reaper3-Naw he wishes he's just his names Chris and I'm Alex now hurry and be erased

Neku-Wait I thought Reapers weren't allowed to attack players on the first day

Chris-Not this time the Composer thinks to level the playing field that veteran players can be attacked any time

Eri-wait so who are these guys

Neku-Reapers they're the ones in charge of knocking off players

Eri-and we have to fight now

Neku-well it would be easier if I didn't leave my pins at home before I left but that's the idea

Eri-well that just sucks

Alex-So can we fight now I'm really bored

Eri's combat (against Alex)

Eri-Let's do this

Alex-This is gonna be fun

Alex uses boomer while Eri barley dodges each until that pin runs out

Alex uses Fox all out and a few hit then she used Splish Splash Barrier to stop until pin runs out

Eri charges with Creepy Weepy Barrier but Alex uses Leo to get away until pin runs out

Alex-hey this is getting boring don't you have any offence at all

Eri-not really I can pretty much only use Sheep Heavenly

Alex-so this is pretty much a stale mate

Eri-yup

Alex uses Anguis and hits her because she wasn't paying attention

Eri-that was cheap man

Alex-well if I don't do anything at all Chris will probably spas so yea

Eri uses Healing bunny

Alex-yea it's pretty much the other guy's battle so I'm just going to take a nap

Eri-really

Alex-well yea it's not like you can deal enough damage to kill me before I wake up

Eri-Right

(Alex takes a nap and this is pretty much it [sheep heavenly suck])

Neku's combat

(yea broken finger…I'm sorry I can't put in the catchphrases…I'm gonna put in the combat because there are so many things that the enemy could do that you don't know about)

Chris-Lets get this done fast

Neku uses Pyrokinesis and backs up to get some distance

Chris uses Tin Pin Ifrit behind Neku

Neku moves forward and Chris places more around him forcing him forward and traps him

Chris uses Tin Pin Bahamut but Neku jumps and just gets hit by a few of the time bomb things

Chris uses Tin Pin Shiva and Neku jumps to Chris using Shockwave and beats him with that

Chris uses Tin Pin Hellfire (Neku hasn't used Shockwave completely yet)

Chris uses Tin Pin Dash and beats Neku away

Neku uses Thunderbolt and backs off for more range

Chris-alright I think this is good for today

Neku-you afraid your gonna lose

Chris-no it's just that my show is on soon and my halo team is having a match

Neku-wow you're a Reaper and you play halo and watch tv

Chris-it's more fun then messing with dead people all day

Neku-sure

(combat ends and while this was happening)

Shiki-alright lets get today's mission over with

Reaper4-not so fast

Reaper3-Yo Mama's not so fast

Reaper4-Akshay stop it

Akshay-yo Brandon chill

Brandon-this is the 5th time you did it today

Akshay-Yo Mama did it for the 5th time today

Goose-so who are you guys any way

Brandon-were the reapers and we run this game

Goose-then why are you here

Brandon-we've been given special permission to attack certain players

Shiki-who

Akshay-you

Shiki's combat (Brandon)

(I'm just saying what Brandon is doing you can think about what you would do with her)

Brandon uses Lightning Moon and Lightning Storm

Brandon then uses Burning Berry combined with Aqua Demon

Brandon uses Candle Service

(you can picture Shiki doing what you want her to do but Brandon will use these 3 combos for a while [till end of battle])

Goose's combat (Akshay)

Goose-this is it?

Goose starts singing can't touch this (for his pins so it becomes harder to tell when he's using them)

Akshay-yo Mama can't touch this

Akshay uses Lazy Bomber (so he can't move around as much)

Goose uses LIVE! In intervals (to stun him while maximising pin's effect) to wait the time bombs out

Akshay waits out till Goose uses Shout then he charges Dope Line and hits almost full charge

Goose decides to run and only use LIVE! in short intervals

Akshay uses Fresh Line and doesn't ever hit because of LIVE!

Akshay uses Macrocosmic Pull (occasionally hits)

(this sort of thing will repeat until Goose's throat is sore and can't sing horribly anymore)

Goose-damn sore throat already

Akshay-Yo Mama has a sore throat already

Meanwhile

Michael-hey do we have to stay here the entire time and wait for them

Aidil-well they've been for a while now

Michael-yea I'm bored let's just finish the mission

Aidil-sure it's only a few steps to 104 anyway

End


End file.
